


Shadows of Damocles past

by Willofhounds



Series: Don't forget about me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K (Anime)
Genre: Eight Kings, Gen, Kings Bond, Suicidal Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: During the battle to save the people of Japan Harry forces his Sword of Damocles into a Damocles Down incident. The force of the blast sends him back in time.Harry soon makes a deal with death. He is given a choice. This sets him on a path to change history. To do so he will have to battle against the clock. To kill another king before a Damocles Down incident occurs.





	1. Fallen Sword

**Author's Note:**

> With all of the support i got on my Legends scattered I decided to post another one of my K/Harry Potter cross overs. This one is complete and i will post the chapters once a week. I do appreciate any comments and reviews.

Wolf's POV

They had done it. They had destroyed the Slates. What the other kings didn't know was that to destroy them it required the sacrifice of a king. Wolf had decided to become that sacrifice. After the second Wizarding war had killed most of who he cared about he had gone to Shiro.

Flashback  
Two weeks prior

He waited for the kings to exit. Reisi looked back at him in question but he shook his head. His captain couldn't find out what he planned to do. He knew the man would stop him if he knew.

Shiro looked up at him when he walked over. He asked carefully," What are you think Wolf?"

Wolf said with a sigh," The plan requires a sacrificial king. That's what you didn't tell everyone."

He watched as the surprise filled the much older kings eyes. The last thing Shiro had expected was for someone to figure it out. Wolf brought forth his courage as he took a deep breath.

He said," I will be the sacrificial king. Dont," he held up a hand to stop the other's protest," Hear me out. I lost everyone I cared about in the Wizarding war. I have little left to live for now. You on the other hand you have friends that care about you. If you were to die what would Kuroh and Neko think? They would die on the inside. Losing your king is the worst experience any clansman can have. I would know..."

Shiro asked looking at him in saddness," Are you sure? Once you start down this you can't back out?"

Wolf nodded. He was 100 percent sure about it. He should have died in the previous war it was only thanks to his friends that he didn't. He just wanted peace and he would never find that here.

End of flashback

Wolf hoped that Reisi would live though the Slates destruction. That man had been the closest thing to a father he had ever known. He could only hope as well that the breaking of their bond would not send him into insanity.

He was surprised when instead of fading to the darkness like he expected he landed on his back hard. He groaned in pain and realized that he felt pain! He wasn't dead! Did their plan fail?!

He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright. His head felt like someone was banging on it with a hammer. What was happening to him? He blacked out from the pain before he could even consider trying to answer the question.

Hibari's POV

He sat in his office glancing through his clansmen's recent reports. So far it had been an uneventful week. Even the normally active boisterous Red Clan was strangely silent. He had to wonder if it was the prelude for trouble.

Scepter 4 his creation when he became the Fourth and Blue King. His goal was to help strains and kings that couldn't control their powers. It wasn't unheard of either. Many kings died before they learned to control their abilities. From his understanding the previous Blue King had been the same way.

His attention was drawn to outside his office door at hearing a subdued argument. :Well there goes my quiet week.: he thought with a sigh. He stood and opened the door surprising his Lieutenant and one of his medics. It surprised him that the two would be standing out there together. Usually the two men couldn't stand each other.

His Lieutenant jumped to an attention as he said," Sorry to bother you, sir. But you see..."

It seemed as if the younger man was struggling to find his words. This day couldn't get any strange. Goki Zenjo was an easy going member of Scepter 4 but rarely was he unable to explain something.

The medic said," Captain there is something you must see. If you would please come with us to the infirmary."

Normally he wouldn't be called to the infirmary over anything less than a dying clansman. That sent a bout of worry through his heart. The thought of losing anyone of his subordinates hurt. His Lieutenant followed them as they made their way to the infirmary stoic. What was going on?

When they arrived at the infirmary only one bed was occupied. A boy no older than seventeen lay on the bed in a white dress shirt and blue pants. He blinked in surprise those pants were almost exactly like Scepter 4's uniform pants.

The medic said when Jin looked at him," One of the rapid response squads responded to an unusual Weissman levels. By the time they arrived the levels returned to normal and this boy was there. I have healed most of his injuries but he has yet to wake."

Zenjo said glaring at the medic," That's not all he found either Captain. Look at his right wrist."

What was this about? He made his way over to the bed where the child lay. Jin pushed up the sleeve to the boy's right wrist and froze in shock. That was his clansman symbol. Who was this child?

Wolf's POV

He woke but kept his breathing even like he was still asleep. He didn't know where he was and he didn't want to take a chance. He was laying on a soft bed and the air smelled of disinfectant. He was in an infirmary. Did their plan fail? Reisi?!

He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He almost lost consciousness when his head exploded in pain. He laid back on the bed willing the pain to leave. He looked around and the room was strangely familiar.

His attention was drawn to the door as it opened and quickly pretended to be asleep again. He heard an unfamiliar voice say," One of the rapid response squads responded to an unusual Weissman levels. By the time they arrived the levels returned to normal and this boy was there. I have healed most of his injuries but he has yet to wake."

He heard another voice that was familiar but he couldn't place it say," That's not all he found either Captain. Look at his right wrist."

His right wrist? Isn't that where his Scepter 4 clansman mark was? If the Slates were destroyed his clansman marks should be destroyed. He felt a warm hand grab his wrist and push up the sleeve to his dress shirt. He heard a sharp intake of breathe. Then he remembered what the second person had said. Captain? That would mean Reisi. Then again he couldn't be sure.

A familiar feeling of blue aura passing over his chest. While the aura was familiar the person using it wasn't. He opened his eyes blinking several times to clear his vision. When it cleared he saw the face of the man from his nightmares. Someone he thought he would never see again. The reason why he was the Eighth and Black King. Jin Hibari. No that isn't possible. He's been dead for ten years!


	2. On the run part 1

Wolf's POV

He pulled his wrist free of the man's grip. He was no longer the scared child from when they last met. He was Wolf the Eighth and Black King. He would not allow this man to treat him like he did before.

He kicked up out of the blankets driving his right foot into the man's stomach. The man let out an oomph as the kick land. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he couldn't stay here.

He was off the bed a second later only to come face to face with a much younger Zenjo. The man went to grab him but Wolf rammed his shoulder into the man abdomen. The medic stepped into his way next but Wolf was faster. He had the door open and was down the hall before they could grab him.

He rushed towards the stairwell that was just down the hall. Taking the elevator would give them a chance to catch him. He had to get out of this building and he had to get out now. As he hit the stairwell three men in blue uniforms were coming up the stairs. He thought they looked like his own Scepter 4 uniform but he didn't have time to think about it.

Using the wall he avoided running straight into them. A crash from behind him told him his persuers weren't so lucky. He was suddenly really glad he spent so much time fighting alongside Mikoto. Scepter 4 regular members were too easily predictable. He missed the red king and especially Tatara Tousaka. The pain was still very fresh at losing Tatara.

Finally he hit the first floor landing and pushed open the door that led into the lobby. So he was in the Scepter 4 headquarters. At least that hadn't changed. He skidded to a stop when he came face to face with a full squad of blue clansmen. Fate must be laughing at him. From their armbands he was able to decipher they were a rapid response squad. And he didn't have his sword or knives.

Behind him a voice that still haunted his nightmares," Your surrounded young man. Surrender."

He fished around in his pockets hoping that it was still there. He was in luck for once as he pulled out his lighter. The familiar feel of the lighter sparked the power of the red king within his belly.

He said coldly flipping the lighter open," I think not. I will not go back to that hell hole again. No Blood! NO BONE! NO ASH!"

The farther into the sentence he went the louder his voice became. His red aura activated. It knocked several of the blue clan was knocked back creating an opening for him. He ran through the opening catching the blue king's eyes. The man had that cold calculating look that sent a shiver down his spine. He knew his nightmares would return in full force. This time there would be no one to comfort him.

He rushed out the door heading towards a familiar part of town. He had to see if HOMRA's bar was open. He wasn't sure what time he was in exactly. Hopefully Mikoto was around or a friendly king that he could recognize. He just rounded a corner when sirens sounded.

:Damn that didn't take long,: Wolf thought. He needed to shift into his wolf form. His face was recognizable now but he could hide as a wolf until things died down. He moved calling the wolf forward. His body enlarged and grew dark black fur all over. He ran down the alley finding a dumpster to hide under.

He had hid just in time he could hear a van going by. Several pairs of feet came out of it as it stopped right in front of his hiding spot. :Fates fucking hated him!: he thought as the scent of the blue king came out as well.

Hibari's POV

He stepped out of the van trying to sense the changes of aura around them. The child had surprised them by creating aura using the lighter. They wouldn't underestimate him again. He could sense faint pulses of blue and red auras nearby. There was something else intertwined with something unfamiliar. It was darker and even more chaotic than the Red King's.

He stepped up to the dumpster and it felt like he was right on top of the aura. The dumpster was too close to the ground for a person to hide under it though. An animal... could the child be a shape shifter? That would explain the boy's quick temper. What it didn't explain was the absolute terror when their eyes first met?

He sighed as he bent down to a knee looking under the dumpster. He saw a pair of vibrant green eyes staring at him. A growl came from the large animal. It was a very wolfish growl. Now how to get the wolf out from under the dumpster without anyone getting hurt?

Jin straightened and pointed to the dumpster silently. The others went to the other sides of the dumpster. He said taking a knee," I know your there, child. I can sense auras in the area including yours."

His answer was a low growl and Jin rolled his eyes. Sometimes children enjoyed being difficult. He said," Come child there's no need to hide under a dumpster."

Another growl answered his words. The growl had malicious intent. Jin could tell this child hated him but for unknown reasons. What was with this child? What had he done to earn such hated and contempt?

A cry of pain drew his attention to one of his members being knocked over by a black wolf. The wolf took off down the alley at full speed. With a sigh he checked over his clansman who was holding his arm. Bite marks were clear on the man's arm. While deep they were not serious and the bone wasn't broken.

He said to the man," Go back to headquarters. Get that treated immediately."

His other members had already taken off after the wolf. Jin got an earpiece to listen in on his rapid response team. They were struggling to capture the boy. It seemed that whoever the child was he knew the streets well. A red king clansman seemed possible with the aura he used earlier but the fact that they had never met only added to his confusion. He could feel the blue aura within the boy but yet the boy ran from him. Something was going on here and he didn't like it.

Wolf's POV

He was trying to gain back his breath. He could still feel the strain from helping Shiro destroy the Slates. He also had been injured in the fight against the Green King. While the medic had healed most of the wounds he still had a few non lifethreatening. They still pained him though and it was draining his energy.

He heard sirens again and people running down the pavement. He couldn't keep this up. He couldn't keep running. His aura levels were teaching dangerous levels and he needed to find a safe spot to get them under control. His heart yearned for the king that kept him under control. A King that he didn't even know what had happened to him.

He took off again he was hoping he had ditched his persuers. He had to reach HOMRA's bar. It was a safe haven for those who needed to hide. At least it was in his time. He took a left and was able to make it to the street that the bar was on. He changed into his human form flinching when he right shoulder moved the wrong way.

:No. Not now. Don't start giving me trouble now.:

His right shoulder still had a silver bullet just below the blade. The bullet had nearly killed him when he took it for Reisi Munakata. They had been unable to remove it due to how close it was to his heart. It was one of two bullets that he had taken. The second had hit him and lodged in his collarbone. They had been able to remove it.

The damage had been done though. His right shoulder hadn't worked properly ever since that day. He had also been given a year's leave to recover. With a sigh he rubbed the spot where the bullet still lay as he made his way to the building where the bar was. The building was rundown looking nothing like the bar he remembered.

He tried the door finding it unsurpringly locked. His head shot up when he heard sirens and he activated a small amount of red aura. He burned the lock and pushed the door open. He quickly shut the door then leaned on it feeling his energy drain from him. The room he was in was completely empty. There wasn't a bar stools or even a couch. The room was empty. So many memories of things he had done and those he had met in this very room. All gone.

He collapsed onto the ground just staring at the room he had once called home. What was he going to do now? He was in an unfamiliar world without his weapons or kings. What was he going to do? He didn't know which kings were around in this time besides the first and second. His eyes narrowed and Him the fourth. No way in hell would he go to that bastard for help.

He could go to the second but would the man believe him? He could go to Weissman but it was so long before they had met. If the Red King was around it would mean Cathedral was too. That left the colorless king. From what he heard about the man from Reisi he was a talented swordman and a good man. But how to find him?

He stiffened when he felt the aura of the blue king just behind the door. Son of a bitch this man was persistent. Wait how did he find him? Wolf was the best at hiding from other kings. He made it a habit after Mikoto's death. He didn't want to face Reisi for the longest time. His kings had ignored his warnings that the young man they were after wasn't the killer. It had cost Mikoto his life and nearly sent Reisi into insanity. If it hadn't been for their bond Reisi's sword would have fallen.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard," There's nowhere for you to go, child. There are several armed rapid response squads that have surrounded the building. Why don't we talk about this?"

He yelled in reply through the door," Not a chance in hell! Damn Blue!"

He groaned inwardly as he realized his HOMRA side was showing. It had been a long enough day without adding another king's clash to it. If this was going to turn into a full clash he would be forced to take an activator. That could spell disastrous consequences.

He pulled out the packets from his pants pockets. He began to separate the activators from the suppressors. He had by far more activators than supperessors. Without Redo the suppressors would be the only thing keeping his Sword of Damocles in check. Ten activators and four suppressors. He thought he would be dead not sent back in bloody time!

He then felt a burn in his right arm in between his scent seeker tattoo and his elbow. What the hell? That was new. Then he felt the Fourth and Blue King's sanctum. Looking up and out a window he could see the Blue Sword of Damocles in the sky. Today really wasn't his day. He would have to worry about the strange burning in his arm later. For now he had to get rid of a king that wouldn't leave him alone.

He gave himself a quick pay down looking for his knives. He knew his lighter trick wouldn't work a second time. Hibari was an asshole but he wasn't stupid by any means. He felt a sense of relief when he found the knives strapped to his right leg. He was disappointed that they were the only ones he still had. Three knives wouldn't do him much good against a king and an entire clan.

He really wished Mikoto was here that man could go toe to toe with any king. That man had no fear whatsoever. He would have to make do until he could think of a plan. All of his thoughts were interrupted when the back door crashed open. Son of a...

Scepter 4 began to file in with Jin Hibari in front. On each of their hips lay swords that they used for combat. This truly was the original Scepter 4 and without his own sword he would not win.


	3. On the run part 2

Wolf's POV

He wearily picked up the knives and rolled the activator in his hand. He had no choice now he had to take one. He would not be taken by this man alive. He would not be experimented on a second time.

Wolf could see his members tightening the hold on their sword hilts. These were all seasoned swordsman that hadn't been fighting for their lives just hours prior. He was going to kill Weissman when he had the chance. This was all his fault. If the man's plan hadn't failed Wolf would be dead like he wanted. He wouldn't be facing the man from his nightmares. He couldn't go back to the darkness he wouldn't come back from it this time.

Hibari was watching him with a relaxed expression as if he didn't see Wolf as a threat. He said holding his hands out in front of him in a peaceful gesture that Wolf didn't buy for a second," You can't win here, child. You are surrounded and you are without your king."

He had to bite back a snort. He had an activator that was almost as good as having a king. Though he would need a place to sleep off its effects when he took a suppressor. He would also take the risk of revealing his Sword of Damocles if he took it. He knew for a fact that the Eighth Sword had yet to appear in this time. If it appeared now it could cause havoc to the time line. So many things could be prevented if he killed this king now. So many lives saved.

He shook his head from the dark thoughts. No he couldn't kill this man who knows what would happen if he did. To kill a king in his state wouldn't be possible anyways. Even with an activator the strain would probably kill him.

He turned his cold gaze to the Blue King as he said," I do not wish to fight you but if you leave me no other choice I will. I can guarantee that I will kill several of your comrades before you could bring me down. Jin Hibari the Fourth and Blue King I suggest you heed my warning and leave now. This is your only warning."

He could see the tightening in the older king's has. A clear sign of anger. Merlin he was tired but he could hold out long enough to get away. He could see a familiar look of determination in Hibari's and sighed in a Mikoto way. Now he understood his king's frustration when Reisi wouldn't listen to him. Not as bad as his frustration when neither king would listen to him of course. Still bad though.

He saw Hibari nod to Zenjo and the Lieutenant said," Men, draw your swords."

Wolf sucked in at the familiar call out. How many times had he said the exact same words? How many times had he stood just to Reisi's left at that call out? Would he ever see his Captain again? Reisi...

Hibari said in an all to familiar address," We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is pure. Hibari, ready."

Wolf saw the seal release on the man's sword. It was the same as when Reisi drew his. Something passed down the line of blue kings. He was very familiar with both his times and this one's swords style unlucky for them. He trained under Zenjo in hopes of bettering himself. The man practically laughed at him until he realized he was serious. Now he was grateful for it. He learned the weaknesses in both styles and how to incorporate his knives into it.

He took the activator feeling the rush of power that went through his veins. His auras came up to the surface from where they were hiding. He felt the black aura push it's its way forward and out of his control.

:Damn! This isn't good!: he thought with a wince. All the men seemed to be looking up the sky as he fought with his aura for control. In the sky though am Sword of Damocles was trying to appear.

His concentration was broken when a blue clansman rushed at him. In an instant his knife was brought up to block the fall of the sword. He hit the man in the abdomen with his free hand. Normally he would have used aura but he was struggling to keep his Sword from appearing to even consider it. He couldn't reveal what color king he was. It would spell disaster he just knew it.

He had to keep moving unable to block as more men attacked him. Even taking an activator couldn't stave off his exhaustion forever. He could already feel his movements begin to slow. Fighting with his Sword of Damocles and these men was taking too much energy. He had to get out of here.

As he dodged another attack his back hit something strong and warm. :Oh you have got to be...: he thought before something grabbed ahold of him. He looked up to see the normally warm gold eyes of Zenjo staring down at him coldly. He knew in that moment he had lost. He could feel the activator wearing off already. It must have been his half life activator. Specially made for surprise combat situation. It acted like a regular activator without the side effects.

Wolf was having trouble just keeping his eyes open at this point. Hibari said sounding far away," Zenjo keep a hold of him. It seems you maybe the only who can calm him. Let's get him back to Headquarters before he wakes up."

Wolf wanted to shout at the man for his presumptions but couldn't find the energy to. Soon the darkness welcomed him as if he was an old friend. He supposed he was.

Hibari's POV

He had been surprised when he saw the fight drain out of the boy as soon as Zengo got ahold of him. Zengo was known for having the wrong presence around people. In fact it normally made them become even more aggressive. Looking at the sky he caught a glimpse of what had been fighting to form. He couldn't tell completely but it looked like a black Sword of Damocles. That was impossible though. There were only seven kings and swords. Not one of them were black. What was this child?


	4. Wolf's despair

Wolf's POV  
Flashback

He had just left the bar when Izumo said that they had let Tatara out on his own. The air was much colder than in years previous at this time. It was at the end of December and no matter how much red aura he used he couldn't get warm. Something was happening tonight.

He tracked Tatara scent to downtown and was about three blocks away when a gunshot rang out. No... He rushed full speed hoping he would make it in time. He didn't even stop to clear the building as he went. He knew exactly where Tatara was. He changed back into his human form in mid run as he barged onto the roof.

Tatara lay bleeding on the rooftop and Wolf rushed to his side. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. They had taken all the precautions. He immediately put his hands on the man's chest trying to stop the bleeding.

Tatara coughed up blood looking at him with sad soulful eyes. He said bring up a bloody hand to cup Wolf's cheek," Dont... worry... Wolf... everything will... wor...k...ou...t..."

Tatara's hand fell from his cheek just as Izumo and Yata arrived. He didn't even notice the blood that had been smeared across his face. Instead he buried his head into Tatara's jacket and cried.

End of flashback

He sat up quickly in the bed he had been laying on not remembering where he was. He saw someone start next to him but ignored them. He could feel something wet running down his cheeks. When he brought his hand up to his cheek he realized it was tears.

It had been almost a year since he dreamed of his friends death. Almost a year since Mikoto had died. Wolf drew his knees to his chest and buried his head in them. He couldn't deal with this.

He flinched violently when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked across to see the familiar face of Zengo though years young than he was used to. He buried his head back into his knees. He was in no condition to fight the man and he knew it. He couldn't fight Zengo even if he wanted to. The old Lieutenant had a strange uncanny way of calming any scent seeker. Whether they were in Scepter 4 or not.

Even though not from the same time the calming waves he gave off effected Wolf greatly. The fears from the flashback slowly receeded and his breathing slowed. Wolf looked up over his knees at the Lieutenant. The man was staring at him with a curious look. Wolf returned it cocking his head to the side.

Zengo reached out again slowly and carefully. Wolf flinched back but didn't move away. Zengo asked softly," Why do you flinch away from me? I promise I will not hurt you."

He said," I'm not used to comfort after a nightmare."

That wasn't completely true. He wasn't used to comfort from Zengo. He missed his kings. He missed Izumo and Tatara. He flinched at the thought of the strategist. The man didn't deserve what happened to him.

Looking down at his wrists he saw familiar cuffs. They were cuffs that kept clansman from accessing their aura. It wouldn't prevent a king from it though. He could use his black aura that was bubbling just under the surface. He would need a suppressor soon.

The door to his room opened and Jin Hibari walked in. His hand went to where his sword normally lay. Zengo watched carefully with knowing eyes. He turned to Hibari and asked," Captain would you leave for a moment? I believe that i will have an easier time talking to this boy than you will."

Wolf looked at Zengo curious then glared at Jin. He wouldn't talk to this bastard. He bared his teeth in a very wolflike fashion. Zengo's hand tightened on his shoulder. He was grateful that it was his left shoulder not his right.

He watched as the king looked between them before leaving. Zengo asked," How about we start off easy, hmmm? What's your name?"

Wolf said rubbing his arm where his scent seeker tattoo lay," Wolf."

Zengo raised an eyebrow and asked," Wolf? What's your real name child?"

Wolf growled low in his throat as he said," Wolf is my only name. I have don't have any others."

Zengo sighed for the moment accepting his answer. He asked folding his arms," Which kings do you serve? What was he strange Weissman levels meaning when we first found you?"

Wolf gave him a cold look as he said," I serve no one but myself. I have no idea what your talking about when it comes to the Weissman levels."

Zengo looked frustrated as he stood. Wolf watched him with an intense wariness. One that should not be in the eyes of a child. It was a look that Zengo had seen in the eyes of his friends that had seen too many battles. He wondered what had happened to the boy that has given him such a look.

Wolf watched as the man left the room and leaned back on the bed. He was so very tired. He wished that the destruction of the Slates had killed him. He didn't want to go back to the past. He didnt want to face Jin Hibari and the previous Scepter 4 clansman. He wished he had died so that he could have seen Mikoto and Tatara again.

Hibari's POV

He stood leaning against the wall waiting for Zengo to come out. Hopefully his Lieutenant would be able to find out about the child. Speak of the devil. Zengo came out looking slightly flustered.

Jin asked as the door closed and locked behind Zengo," What did you find out?"

He said pinching the bridge of his nose," Not much, Captain. He said his name is Wolf. He also rubbed at his right arm in the middle of his forearm. I think there are more marks than what we know about."

The way he paused made Jin on edge. There was something else. He raised an eyebrow and nodded for the man to continue. Zengo said," He has the eyes of someone who has lost everything. It was like looking into the eyes of a war veteran, Captain. I have never seen a look like that in a child. I think there is more to that boy than we realize. I think that boy isn't a danger to us. More like he is a danger to himself. That boy does not value his life."

Jin paled and looked back at the locked door. What could that child have gone through that he didn't value his own life? Maybe keeping him in the room would not only safen the streets but save a life. Maybe he should get a hold of his friend that specializes in PTSD. It might do the boy some good.

They were on their way up when the alarms went off. They looked at each other in exasperation. They wanted to find out more about the child not deal with the red king. They were almost completely sure it was the red king too. It usually was. But that was their duty.

Wolf's POV

He heard the familiar sound of alarms going off. It set him off. He shifted into his wolf form and hid under the bed he was laying on. :No, no,no. No jungle attack. Please no more. I can't take the fighting anymore.:

He put himself into a far corner with his ears pinned back against his head. He wanted his king's comfort. He wanted to hide somewhere away from the wars between the kings. He has seen too many battles and lost too many people he cared about. Tatara...Mikoto...Izumo...Reisi...

He had lost everyone that he ever cared about. The darkness in his heart was slowly taking control. For once he didn't care. He had nothing to live for anymore so why should he?


	5. Wolf's decision

Hibari's POV

He walked in supporting one of his clansman and instantly felt something was wrong. :That aura again...: he thought his head turning to the corridor where the boy was. It has to be coming from the child.

He dropped his clansman off at the infirmary. On his way back out of the infirmary was when the alarms went off again. Today was not his day.

Zengo came running down the hall and said out of breath," Sir it's not coming from the city."

He raised an eyebrow but his Lieutenant gasped when Zengo looked up. Jin blanched when he saw what lay in the sky. That wasn't possible. A sword of Damocles was above their heads circling. The color wasn't one of the eight kings he was familiar with. No... It was too dark. This sword was new.

They rushed to where the boy's room was. What the found terrified the experienced king. Black aura surround the child that was in a wolf form. He could sense the fear and despair that practically radiated off the child. He was about to go help the child when Zengo stopped him.

His Lieutenant said grasping his arm," Captain let me talk to him. He has reacted quite poorly to you so far. At least with me he reacts with less hostility."

While the older man didn't like it he had to admit Zengo had a point. He stepped back and Zengo tried to walk in only to be stopped. In front of them was a black aura shield. They blinked at it. :Well that certainly complicated matters.: Jin thought with a sigh. Now how to get past it?

Wolf's POV

He was surrounded in the darkness of his own aura. It had blocked out the light from the lights in the room. A deep dark chuckle that sent shivers up his spine filled the room. He searched the room looking for anyone that could have gotten past his aura shield. There was no one.

Another chuckle went through the room. The sound of it grated on the young man's nerves. It was worse than listening to Hibari laugh almost a decade ago.

A snarl was about to pass his lips when the chuckle turned into a voice," Now now child none of that. I have come to make you a deal. For the first time in centuries someone has been arrogant enough to travel back in time. Albeit unwillingly."

Wolf growled angrily as he asked," Who are you? How do you know that I am from the future?"

A figure appeared and his blood ran cold. Death... That wasn't what he was expecting. Death said," Well your not running away screaming so that's something."

Wolf said tiredly," I was hoping you would kill me."

Death said giving Wolf the feeling he was rolling his eyes," I could but i have a better idea. What people don't realize is that if you go back in time and change the past you will disappear. You won't disappear for changing something small but say if you were to kill or save a certain blue king before he lost his mind. That would cause you to disappear. It would be like you never existed."

That caught his attention. To make it so that he never existed. No more pain and suffering. No more losses.

He asked carefully," Would you stop me if i tried to do that? That's all i want now is to die or in this case never exist."

The being that was Death gave him an almost pitying look. Even he knew what the child had gone through to make it to this point. He would never wish such a life on one barely beyond a child.

Death said," Well young king I would not stop you. You would save many lives including those of your friends that have been long dead. Then again you could decide not to stop it, live a normal life and allow things to play out. The choice is yours. Know this if you choose to intervene Harry Potter will not be born in 1980. He will not be born at all. The price that you pay will be that you never exist period."

Wolf could pay that price. Nothing good came out of his existence anyways. Death almost seemed to sigh as if hearing his thoughts. He cocked his head to the side in consideration.

Death said folding his arms," If you think nothing good came out of your existence than you clearly forget all the work you and Munakata had done. Without you the blue king would have been unable to save many scent seekers. Without you Kuroh Yatogami would have killed Shiro for being evil. You have done much good and have a lot to be proud of."

Wolf let out a disbelieving sound as he replied," I also have so many regrets. I should have tried harder to protect Tatara. If he hadn't been killed then neither would have Mikoto. I don't think I ever told Reisi that I forgave him. Then Izumo's death..."

The second in command definitely had the worst death of them all. The man had given his life for Wolf's in the final battle against JUNGLE. He shook himself from the thoughts unable to keep thinking about the blond.

Then a thought came to him and he said," I want complete control over my sword of Damocles. At least in my final days I'll be acting like a true king."

Death seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding his acceptance. It seemed for now they were in agreement. Wolf felt the black aura slowly begin to calm. He felt oddly at peace for the first time in his memory.

Death said before his black aura shield fell," I would think long and hard before you make the decision. You may come to regret the decision."

With that he was gone leaving Wolf on his own. With a sigh he dropped the black aura shield. He was surprised when Jin Habari and Zengo rushed in. They looked at him shocked but Wolf only glared.

Zengo was the first to break the silence as he said," So you are a king. I don't recognize your swords color. What number are you?"

For a moment Wolf considered lying to the man. He immediately discarded the idea. There was no point in lying to them. It was apparently obvious that he was a king.

He said straightening his back," As I said before I am Wolf the Eighth and Black King."

Hibari looked like he wanted to deny it but Zengo could see the truth in his eyes. Zengo asked carefully," Why have we not seen or heard of you before? It's hard to swallow that there is an unknown king out there."

Wolf sent him a glare before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He said," I am not a natural king like the one you serve. My sword was the result of an experiment of an insane king."

The Captain and his Lieutenant exchanged glances. It was painfully obvious that they didn't believe him. Well they could kiss his ass.

He asked seriously," Where's my sword, lighter, and jacket? They were gifts and i don't plan on staying here long."

Zengo said looking to Hibari," We have them. If you don't plan on staying where will you go? That abandoned building is no place for a child."

Wolf growled angrily," I am not a child, Zengo. I have not been for a long time."

The look of shock on their faces surprised him. It took him a moment to realize why. He called the old Lieutenant by his first name. Zengo had yet to tell him his name. Damn he was in for it now.

Zengo asked carefully," How do you know my name, Wolf?"

Wolf said paling significantly," It's a long story. One that I don't plan on sharing with either of you."

Wolf wasn't surprised when Jin grabbed him by his shirt. He glared at the older man daring him to try something. He wouldn't allow the bastard to control him and bully him. His red aura was just below the surface in case the man tried him.

Zengo touched Jin's arm to calm the man. After shooting him another glare Jin released him. He pushed the man back and said," I'm leaving now, Blue King. I won't mess with your work if you don't mess with mine."

With that he left the room using his black aura to break the cuffs. As soon as he was out of the building he shifted into his wolf form.


	6. Chapter 6

Marvolo's POV

Regulus Black had just burst into his study startling him from his readings. He glared at the man pondering crucioing him when he said," My Lord I bring word from the department of mysteries. All the alarms have been going off all day."

That stayed the man's hand. He would hear his death eater out. Maybe this would provide useful information. Regulus continued his excitement filling the room," We believe someone unauthorized has traveled through time. Normally this wouldn't concern us except that whoever this person is has an extremely high magical presence."

That meant whoever had come through time likely had come from a large time in the past. The Unspeakable would be very interested in whoever this was. He wondered if he would know the person.

He said thoughtfully," Take a team of Death Eaters to retrieve this person. I want him brought to me alive and sane."

Wolf's POV

He lay on the roof to what would be the HOMRA bar. He had to either kill Hibari or stop him from going to the Damocles Down area. It seemed it would just be easier to kill the man. Then again he would have to go through Zengo and the rest of Scepter 4. From previous experience he knew he was no match against Zengo. The man even with only one arm could kick his ass.

His thoughts turned fondly to when he first entered the combat academy.

Flashback

Wolf smiled up at the young man that would soon be his Captain. With the approval of both Mikoto and Tatara he was to enter Scepter 4's combat academy. He was the youngest to be accepted into the clan at nearly nine years old. He was much more comfortable around the Blue King than he was around the Red King.

Wolf still had not spoken a word since leaving the Scepter 4 labs under the previous king. He used sign language and wrote out anything that needed to be said.

Reisi showed him the way to the combat academy. On their way there they ran into a man that sent fear through Wolf's heart. He hid behind Reisi immediately when he saw the one armed man. The two men exchanged worried glances.

Reisi pulled him out from behind him and asked," Do you know, Zengo, Wolf?"

Wolf nodded and signed," He's one of Hibari's people. Bad people."

Zengo stepped forward only to stop when Wolf went hide further behind Reisi. Reisi gave Zengo a sad smile and said to him," Wolf it's okay. Zengo won't hurt you, I swear i won't let him. You trust me right?"

Wolf nodded in the man's jacket and allowed him to be pulled forward in front of him. Zengo bent down to a knee. Wolf noticed that he had warm golden eyes.

The man said honesty clear in his eyes," I am truly sorry for what my king and the old Scepter 4 did to both you and the other scent seekers. I know it isn't much consolation but if you would like i could be your mentor. Each combat student is given one to help them learn the art of swordsmanshop and use of auras easier."

Wolf looked up at Reisi questions in his eyes. The King gave him a warm smile and nodded. Wolf signed," I accept. But i don't trust you. Not yet at least."

Zengo said with a smile of his own," I can accept that. We will start tomorrow. I'll work hard to earn your trust."

End of Flashback

He was drawn from the flashback when a voice called up to him," Hello up there."

He sat up and looked down from his position on the roof. A black haired greyed eyed man stood below him looking up. He was in robes alerting Wolf that he was a wizard. Thankfully when Wolf's weapons were returned so was his wand. He was already fingering hoping that he wouldn't be forced to use it.

He asked coldly," What do you want?"

The man said with a grin that reminded Wolf of his godfather," I have tracked you, young one. You are a time traveller."

Wolf growled as he said," You have the wrong person pal. Leave me alone I want nothing to do with you."

The man pulled out his wand and Wolf sighed. Stupid human though he could take a fully trained scent seeker. Albeit a confused one. What he didn't see or sense were three others coming up behind him. At least until he felt a wand at his throat.

He had his own wand out and was pushing the wand away from his throat. He activated his blue aura to protect him as spells shot off towards him. He thanked his lucky stars that aura would block almost all spells. The ones that had snuck up behind him had shocked looks on their faces. They really should have been more careful about who they attacked. Wolf wasn't one to let it go easily.

In his right hand he held his wand. In his left he had already pulled one of his regular knives free. He was already twirling it expertly in his fingers. Gone was the suicidal boy. There stood the young soldier who fought proudly for his kings. There stood the Eighth and Black King ready to kill and protect.

Regulus's POV

He didn't know what he had been expecting when he found his little time traveller. But he wasn't expecting a clansman. Things were getting interesting. His time traveller was around the same age as his physically but Regulus could see the mental scars. What had this boy been through?

The boy began to engage the death eaters and that's when he noticed it. The ever so slight limp of the right leg and the way he held his right arm. The boy was injured but knew how to hide it. Interesting... A solid kick would likely make that leg give out. He couldn't deal with the shoulder he didn't know how badly it was injured or by what.

In a signal he let the others know to knock out the knee and stun the boy. One of the Death Eaters tried to bind the boy only for the blue shield to block it. So magic won't work unless they wanted to kill him. Fine muggle style it was.

Regulus had been trained in muggle style combat as part of his Unspeakable training. Unlike most pure bloods he knew that sometimes hand to hand was better than using a wand. It left less of a trace. To his surprise the boy blocked each of his attacks with precise execution. It confirmed what he already knew. This boy was no pushover. Just who was he? He intended to find out.

Hibari's POV

The alarm went off for the third time that day. He had to bite back a groan. It had better not be the third king again. Something had his old friend on edge and it made the man even more violent than usual. He was tired of fighting him ever couple of hours.

He pulled up the screen to show where the issue was. He was surprised to find it wasn't the Red King. It was the young boy who claimed to be an unknown king. His Weissman levels signalled he was fighting. That wasn't even the strangest part. He wasn't using black aura. Instead it seemed he was using blue. He knew for a fact this child wasn't one of his clansmen. So how did he have blue aura at his disposal?

So many questions about the child and almost no answers. He wondered if Weissman had been doing experiments behind their backs. That's how the slates were created after all. This didn't have the Silver's feel about it though. No this almost felt like he had had a hand in it. But that was impossible he had never met the boy before. The one known as Wolf was a walking enigma. He had auras that he shouldn't and seemed to know much more than he should.

He said to Zengo who had walked in grabbing his sword from its place leaning against his desk," Gather the rapid response team. Our young friend seems to be in trouble."

He watched as his Lieutenant's face allowed a moment of confusion before he went to follow his orders. He belted his sword to his side and made his way down to the vans. It was a short trip to the bar but by the time they arrived the fighting had mostly stopped.

Three people lay bleeding on in the ground while two black haired young boys were fighting. His rapid response team checked over the unconscious ones. They nodded indicating they were alive. Well at least the kid didn't kill anyone. He could barely tell the two that were still fighting apart. If it wasn't for his aura abilities he probably wouldn't be able to without a weapons check.

Wolf was slightly shorter and wore a sword at his right hip. His green eyes were piercing and cold. The other man's eyes were grey like storm clouds. He was also a couple of inches taller than Wolf. The man was skilled in hand to hand combat. He arrived just in time to see the man kick Wolf's right knee. He heard a surprised sound come from Zengo as the boy went down.

When the boy went down the other one jumped on him to pin him. Jin remembered the red aura for and almost pitied the other boy. Sure enough the red aura activated and the grey eyed boy had to jump off the green eyed. That drew him into action and before grey eyed could attack he and Zengo stood before Wolf.

Zengo stepped back to help Wolf to his feet. The boy leaned slightly on the man keeping his weight off his right leg. Wolf asked growling," Who are you? What do you want?"

The grey eyed man looked between the three of them. He said turning back to the boy," Regulus is my name. I am an unspeakable for the British Ministry. My boss would like to speak with you. Do your friends know what you are?"

Jin watched the blood drain from Wolf's face. There was something more going on here. Jin said calmly putting aside his questions for the moment," You need to leave then. This young man does not want to leave with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf's POV

:Don't you dare tell them you bastard. I don't need Hibari knowing I'm a time traveller. He would figure things out too quickly and ill never be able to disappear. Wait Regulus? Regulus Black? Sirus' brother?: he thought.

Now that he took a closer look at the older boy he realized that he did look a lot like Sirius. He sighed remembering that at this age Regulus was a death eater. So the master who wanted to talk to him was Voldemort. Not his Voldemort though. No this was before his fall and subsequent reknitting of his soul. Great. Just what he needed an insane Voldemort.

He looked back at Hibari and thought,: Though being with Voldemort rather than Hibari might make his life a tad easier. Or not.:

That last thought hit him as he hit the deck barely missing the stunner that would have hit him in the chest. He growled angrily at the Death Eater. Only Zengo's hand on his shoulder kept him from attacking the bastard.

He said pushing his anger down," If your boss wants to speak to me he will have to do it in person. I will not speak to him on his turf. I'm not that much of a Gryffindor."

:Come on Black take the bait.: he thought. The man seemed to consider it for a moment before he said," He won't like being ordered around by a brat. What can you do that would make things more interesting? Besides how you arrived of course."

Wolf grinned viciously as he asked in parseltounge,§ Will this do?§

The man pales significantly and said," I'll deliver your message."

With that the man was gone and Wolf almost collapsed in relief. Some things never changed. No matter where he went trouble would always find him.

His breathing hitched when he felt a shooting pain go through his right shoulder. Shit! Not again! The pain was nearly debilitating. His knee was screaming in pain almost just as bad. Black had done a number on him without knowing his weak spots. If Hibari hadn't shown up he wouldn't have lasted much longer.

Hibari asked sounding genuinely concerned," Are you injured?"

He wanted to lie and not show weakness in front of the man that had done so many terrible things but he couldn't. He said," My shoulder and knee."

Zengo released the shoulder he had a grip on to examine him. Wolf said as the man pressed a particularly painful spot," Stop it. It's not wounds that you can see. They are old wounds that never healed properly."

Zengo stopped but gave him a curious look. He knew that if anyone could figure it out it would be these two. Hibari moved closer to examine him. Instead of moving away Wolf stood stock still. It was taking all of his courage and self control not to run from the man.

He pushed open Wolf's jacket to reveal the white undershirt. He said looking at it," Your bleeding."

:Shit! The antisilver must be wearing off again.: he thought looking down at the blood stain on what was his white shirt.

Hibari said kindly," Let's get you back to Headquarters. We can fix you up there."

A stab of fear went through him as he fought a flashback from his childhood. His breathing hitched and he tried to take a step back. He was no longer seeing the present Hibari. He saw the older man with cold eyes. :No no no! I won't let you kill Torren!:

A black aura shield jumped between them forcing the man back.

Reisi's POV

It had been a week since the Slates were destroyed. A week since he had seen Wolf. They had found Yoshiro the actual kid. With the Slates destroyed Weissman was sent back to his body and later showed up to aid in the search. So far no one had found Wolf alive or otherwise. Reisi thought back to when Weissman first arrived on scene.

Flashback

He was helping move some of the smaller rocks away from the Slates when a voice called down," Do you need any help?"

He froze instinctively at the voice. He knew it quite well. He had hoped the man was dead. His eyes shot up to where a white haired man that was looking down at him with a goofy smile. He never wished more than he did right then for his aura. He would have jumped out of the hole and beaten the shit out of the man. It took them ten minutes to bring the man down to him. The moment he was clear of the line Reisi fist hit him across the jaw. The man's head snapped back and the crack of the hit reverberated through the chasm.

Reisi asked his voice cracking," Why did you let him do it, Weissman? He was just a kid. Why didn't you stop him?"

Something wet hit his cheeks. Lifting his hand to it and bringing his hands back he realized he was crying. For the first time since he was a child he was crying. That kid meant the world to him. Now they couldn't even find his body.

Weissman said," He didn't want to be stopped Mr. Munakata. After everything he had been through he wanted to give his life to save everyone's. It was his right as a king to make that choice."

Reisi yelled in his face," He didn't have to die! It could have been any of us! Hell it should have been YOU! You created the damn thing."

Weissman gave him a look akin to pity as said," That's why. He had already lost almost everyone he cared about by the time it had come around. Tatara, Mikoto, Mr. Kusanagi. He didn't want to live knowing someone else would die. He volunteered for it, Munakata!"

Reisi brought his arm back to punch the man again. Weissman flinched and braced himself for the attack. Instead Reisi let go and let his arm fall away.

He said turning away from the man," Leave, Weissman. I don't want or need you here. I have a kid's body to find."

End of flashback

He was now back to leading Scepter 4 which helped rebuild the city. It was only right after they had helped destroy it. They had cleared the debris around the destroyed Slates. They had found Nagare's body but not Wolf's.

According to a report later made by Weissman his body was likely destroyed by the energy cast off. A memorial was erected for the fallen. All those who had given their lives to protect Japan. If Wolf's sword had fallen just a moment later he too would have died.


	8. Choices part 1

Marvolo's POV

He was reviewing reports on his death eaters when a crash came from the entrance along with a string of colorful curses. He heard Black say," Stupid brat. When I get my hands on him next time he won't be so lucky. Son of a bitch! Avery get the fuck off me before I curse you into next month."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How did he get such people as his death eaters? Most of them seemed to only have half a brain cell. And that was being nice! Black, Avery, Knott, and one of his lesser death eaters walked into his office.

Each had varying wounds across their bodies. Black had what appeared to be burns on his hands. They definitely looked like they had been on the losing side of a fight. Hadn't they gone to collect one person? Black was one of his best duelists. It wasn't like him to lose a fight.

As if sensing his questions the man in question said nervously," My Lord, we have failed in our mission. We did gain some interesting information."

He indicated for the man to continue. Nothing could have prepared him for what the man said. Black said," My lord, I believe the young man is from the future by his reactions. Not only that but he is a parslemouth."

Avery said scathingly," He could have just faked it Black. If he really is from the future our Lord is the ruler. It would make more sense for him to fake being a parseltounge."

Black shot back the two seemingly forgot who they were arguing in front of," That sounded like true parseltounge, Avery. Your just pissed he was able to beat you."

This was getting ridiculous and they were beginning to give him a headache. He said trying to force his temper down," Shut up. Knott explain."

Benjamin Knott was one of his close friends. He wasn't a Death Eater but still took on an occasional mission. This was his last one before the man decided to retire from the missions. He would still act as a tactical advisor as needed.

The man sighed as he glared at Black briefly," My lord, might i suggest next time we have something of a sensative nature we don't send Black. While i do agree with him that the time traveller is a parslemouth I do not agree with how he went about things. We should have watched him for a few days to be sure he was alone and what abilities he held. We were surprised by the fact that a teenager was a king. He also utilized the third and red kings abilities. We may have started a war due to this fools actions. Or an eventual one depending on if the current red king is this boy's king."

That caught Marvolo's attention. Did Benjamin just say boy? As in not of age yet? He asked carefully watching their faces for a reaction," How old do you think he is?"

Benjamin seemed to consider it for a moment before he replied," I can't be sure my lord. I would say at most seventeen. He also has been well trained in battle. He fought us off like we were nothing."

Interesting. What really got the man's attention was the parseltounge. He would have to meet the boy himself it seemed. Only then would he find out the truth.

Hibari's POV

He has to jump away to avoid the black aura. His eyes met the boy's but his were glazed over and unseeing. They needed to calm him before he destroyed the city or worse.

Zengo was already edging around the aura shield trying to get closer to the boy. He was barely able to throw up a shield of his own when it attacked him. The child was dangerous to the unprepared. They were most certainly unprepared.

He knew the child was powerful but for the aura to be this protective. The boy must have gone through a lot. While he didn't let it show he knew the boy wasn't from their time. Once the black sword of Damocles had appeared he knew. This child was from the future.

Why the child was in this time was a question still left unanswered. Along with why he had been so injured when he was found. For now he could wait for the answers. He needed to calm and control the child before he hurt someone.

He drew his sword using it coupled together with his blue aura he was able to pierce the dark aura. The light went out behind the green eyes and they rolled up into his head as he collapsed. Hibari was barely able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Whispers reached Hibari's ears barely audible," Can't go back. Won't lose... Torren again... Can't go back."

Torren? He didn't recognize that name. Maybe it was from the boy's past. Whoever it was though the boy cared for him deeply. He also knew that the boy had lost him.

He looked to Zengo who had already opened the door to one of the vans. For now they would take him back to the headquarters. Hopefully he could talk to the boy and get some answers.

Wolf's POV

He came to back in a familiar white room that smelled of antiseptic. The last thing he remembered was using his black aura to defend himself against Hibari. He sat up and when he moved his left arm he felt a tugging in the crook of his elbow. Looking down he saw an iv with a familiar liquid going into it. Antisilver!

A calm voice coming from next to him made him jump," Good your awake. Why didn't you tell us that you had a silver bullet lodged near your heart? Why didn't you tell us that you were due for an antisilver injection? If we had been any later you would have died. King or not."

Sitting there with reports in his hands was Hibari. Immediately he tried to get up and away from the man. Instead he found himself being pushed firmly back onto the bed. The man's dark blue eyes met his calmly.

He stopped fighting and kept absolutely still. Hibari's hand didn't move from his chest even as they watched each other. Wolf felt at the man's blue aura. He was surprised to find it calming just like how Reisi's was. Was this what the man was like before he went insane? It was hard to picture the insane man he knew with this kind king.

Wolf asked sadly," Why do you care?"

He blinked at the young boy who refused to meet his eyes now. He said with a sigh," You are just a boy. Little more than a child age wise. But what i see is someone who has seen more than anyone ever should. You have seen terrible things am i right?"

Wolf nodded and Hibari continued," Now onto what i have deduced. I am not stupid, child. Please do not take me as an idiot and answer truthfully. I have deduced that you are a time traveller. Particularly from the future. It explains your hatred for me but how you seem relaxed around Zengo. I did something to you. What did i do?"

Wolf winced and said in a small voice," You went insane. You killed my friends and are the reason I am a king. All so you could be immortal."

The man considered him silently for a moment. After that moment was up he said," As hard as it is to hear I sense no deception from you. How did it come about?"

He shook his head and said," I can't tell you. I do plan to change it though."

Hibari seemed to accept it and Wolf rubbed at his chest where it had begun to ache. Hibari said," Allow me to help you, young Wolf. I don't want to hurt you. Let me help you on your quest to change the past."

Wolf looked up at the man. He wanted to help him with his quest. He didn't know his true motives for changing the past. If he did would he still want to help Wolf? Probably not.

He didn't know the past like he wanted. He would need help if he was to stop the Kagutsu crater incident from happening. Maybe he could put his faith in this king.


	9. Choices part 2

Shadow of Damocles Past by Willofhounds  
Harry Potter & K Xover Rated: T, English, Supernatural & Hurt/Comfort, Harry P., Munakata R., S. Mikoto, Totsuka T., Words: 22k+, Favs: 63, Follows: 59, Published: Jul 6, 2017 Updated: Nov 6, 2017  
27 Chapter 9: Choices part 2  
Wolf's POV

The next day found him laying on Hibari's couch. It was two weeks before the Red King's death. It wasn't that long to plan. He didn't know anything about the man. He was thankful to Hibari for the battle reports.

The battle reports gave him a basic overview of the man's abilities. It was very similar to the abilities of Mikoto's. He was immensely thankful to Mikoto for allowing battle royals between the three kings. It allowed him to practice and prepare. His heart ached at the thought of the king. The man had died to protect something precious in his own heart.

Like Mikoto he had something that he wanted to protect. He was going to save those he had lost. Even though he would not be there to see them again.

Hibari said drawing his attention to the man," Kagutsu isn't a bad man, Wolf. It's obvious though that you want to fight and kill."

He sighed closing the file. He said solemnly," Your right. I do want to kill him but not for the reason you might think."

That had the man glance at him putting down his own files. With a sigh Wolf sat up completely. He said thinking on what he knew," Kagutsu the current Third and Red King dies in two weeks. He has a Damocles Down incident. It kills 700k civilians, most of Scepter 4, Cathedral, and all of the red clan."

He held back on what else had happened. It had also caused the insanity of the long before him. Hibari said sensing his thoughts," There is something your not saying. You don't have to tell me. I can wait until you feel comfortable."

This man was walking, talking enigma for the boy. Though he did have a very similar calming effect that Reisi had. Maybe it was a blue king thing.

The alarms went off. Wolf glanced at the king as he pulled up the issue. He said grabbing his sword," A strain has started a fire in a set of apartments."

Lovely. Though he could use the distraction from the reviewing he was doing. He followed the king out to his combat vehicles. It didn't take them long to reach the apartments. They were very much on fire and many people were outside watching it.

When they filed out Hibari said," Spread out find the strain."

Wolf asked looking out over the fire," What about those that might still be in the fires?"

Hibari said with a frown," The fire department will be here soon. We can't put aside our jobs to go into fires."

He couldn't accept that. Even in the future he wouldn't accept that from his kings. He said seriously," I can't accept that. I'm going to make sure everyone made it out."

The man waved him off knowing there was little he could do to stop him. He made his way over to the group of people. He asked," Are there still people in the building?"

One woman said pointing to one of the buildings," There might still be a woman in building b. She was supposed to be home an hour ago... she has a 8 year old son."

That was all he had to hear as he ran into the building. He made his way up to the indicated room. He coughed harshly as it began to get harder to breath. He shouted to be heard," Kid are you in here?!"

A small voice came from behind one of the door said," In here. Who are you?"

Wolf put his hand on the door and said," My name is Wolf. I am a member of the police force. Please step away from the door."

After a moment he activated his red aura just enough to put more strength behind his attack. He slammed his shoulder into the door. The door creaked but didn't give way until he hit it three times. His right shoulder actively hurt now he ignored it.

He released his hold on his red aura as he entered the room. No sense in fueling the fire with his inner flame. A boy with brown hair stood off to the side of the door.

The boy said wrinkling his nose," You don't look like a policeman."

Wolf pulled up the sleeve to his jacket giving another harsh cough," I am a member of Scepter 4. We are special policemen. We need to out of here the building is coming down."

The boy seemed suspicious but took his hand. They both gave harsh coughs as they left the room. Wolf's eyes widened in surprise. Fire had cut off their escape. He could make it through the fire his jacket and pants were fire resistant. The kid however... he glanced at the boy. The boy didn't have any protective clothing. He made his decision right then.

He pulled off his jacket and said holding it out to the boy," Put that on. The jacket will protect your from the flames."

The boy asked worriedly," What about you?"

Wolf helped the boy put on the jacket as he said," Don't worry about me. I have special powers that protect me."

As proof he let his blue aura come forward to envelope them. He could only hold it for a moment but that was enough. Sensing the fire with his aura he found its weak spot and pushed through. He kept his auras forward protecting the small child even as the flames licked at him.

They had to go down three flights of stairs. A crackling sound above them though confirmed his worst fears. The roof was coming down on top of them.

He said as pieces from the roof and stairs began to fall," Run. I'll be right behind you... go!"

He used all the energy he had left to hold up a blue aura shield. This allowed the boy to run through the room towards the door. Wolf slowly followed him moving the aura so it covered them. Where the aura shield wasn't holding the roof it collapsed.

They were almost made it when his aura gave out. He pushed the boy through the doorway right as the roof collapsed.

Hibari's POV

He heard gasps from the people nearby. He watched as a figure made it through a doorway right before the building collapsed. They had gotten the strain under control but he couldn't find the kid. A boy too young to be the one he was looking for was brought forward.

The boy was wearing a blue scepter 4 jacket. His eyes widened as he realized the last person who saw Wolf was this 8 year old. He made his way to the boy side.

He bent to a knee and said as gently as he could," Hi there. I'm Jin Hibari I'm a special policeman. I was wondering if you could help me. I need to know where the one who gave you the jacket is."

The boy lifted a shaky hand to point at the collapsed building. Jin could feel the blood drain from his face. Wolf must have pushed the boy through the doorway in an effort to save the others life.

He started barking orders," Scepter 4, aid the firemen. We need to start over here one of our own got caught in the building collapse. He was saving a civilian."

Without even asking who was caught under the building they immediately got to work.


	10. Choices part 3

Hibari's POV

He was helped subdue the fire with his blue aura. Blue aura could cut off the oxygen to the fire. This would allow them to get to the wounded boy faster. Finally one of the last pieces of burning building was lifted revealing a small blue shield.

He ran over to it ignoring the shouts from his clansmen and the firefighters. When he touched the shield it crumbled under his touch. The aura had likely been what saved the boy's life.

Wolf was unconscious and the blue aura had protected his upper body. His lower body hadn't been so lucky. The pants had been torn cutting down its effectiveness in fire resistance. Where skin was shown there were intense burns.

He went to a knee ignoring the smoldering piles around him. He placed two fingers on Wolf's neck looking for a pulse. For a moment his heart stopped right up until he felt it. It was weak and flighty but it was there. The beating of the boy's heart.

The medics were by his side an instant later. One used blue aura to stabilize the boy while the other pulled him onto a stretcher. He watched as the boy was put in one of the medic vans. He couldn't follow in the van itself as much as he wanted to. A combat personnel would only be in the way.

They soon followed though in the combat vans once he was assured the firefighters had the rest. He and Zengo quickly made their way into the medical faculity. The medics were all in the room working on Wolf. They wouldn't let the Captain and Lieutenant near it.

It wasn't until an hour later a tired doctor came out. Both men stood ready to hear the report. The doctor said," He's alive, Captain. That shield of his likely saved his life. He has second and third degree burns where his pants didn't protect. There is also a concussion but its only mild. Something must have hit him in the head before his shield kicked in. He should be up and about in a week or so."

Both men breathed a sigh of relief. They knew it would have been much worse if the boy wasn't a king and scent seeker. The doctor though seemed nervous about something. Something he wasn't saying.

The man sighed at the piercing look he received and said," Sir, this boy is bonded to someone. If I didn't know better so I would say it was you. The aura signature is that of a blue king."

A king's bond? It was incredibly rare that two kings would trust one another to make such a bond. Who was the blue king in the future to insight such a response from his clansman?

The bonds were so rare in this day and age that no one checked for them any more. It was just by chance that his healers still checked for them. With that said it made them wonder what had happened in the future.

Wolf's POV

Blearily he opened his eyes blinking at the ceiling a few times. It took him a moment to realize once again he was in the infirmary. This was getting really old really fast. How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered...

Flashback

He urged the boy," Go! I'm right behind you!"

They were just feet from safety. His aura would not hold out much longer. The smoke in his lungs was making him weak. They were almost to the door now. At that moment his shield gave out. With all of his might he pushed the boy out of the building.

In the effort to save the child he was unable to save himself. The roof collapsed on him a second later. Something hit him in the head as he went down. The world went black.

End of flashback

He sat up wincing as pain in his legs that he didn't notice before flared. Wincing he pulled aside the blanket that was on top of him. He saw what appeared to be second and third degree burns. They would heal much faster thanks to his aura and magic but he would be stuck in this bed for a week.

Looking next to his bed he saw a sight that reminded him quite painfully of when he was younger. Jin Hibari was asleep in the visitors chair. For a moment he saw Reisi sitting there.

He must have made a sound because the man started awake. They just stared at each other for a moments. They were both trying to discern whether they were in fact still asleep. Jin said suddenly startling Wolf from his flashback," Thank God your awake. We didn't know how soon you would wake up after that knock to the head."

Wolf smiled softly at the man. He really did remind the boy of Reisi. His king. Then he remembered he couldn't get too attached to the man. If he did he wouldn't be able to make a clean disappearance. When the time came he wouldn't be able to kill the third and red king. No he had to. He had to save those who would become scent seekers and die because of the mad man.

He couldn't help it though but be drawn to the king. The man's easy going smile and kind words had warmed his frozen heart.

Wolf said," Thank you. For rescuing me."

Hibari said rubbing his cheek nervously," We shouldn't have abandoned you to deal with it yourself. It is my fault that you were injured."

Wolf shook his head as he said," No. I was careless. I should have taken someone in there with me."

For a moment they just sat there. He gave the man a grin. In truth it was both of their faults. If they had both been less stubborn he wouldn't have been hurt. That was life though live and learn.

The week passed slowly for the young king. He had gone over every file on the current red king. He was as prepared as he was going to get. He only had a week to kill the man.

When he was set to leave the infirmary Zengo visited him. The older man held out a uniform for him. It was the same uniform that Zengo wore. Wolf changed into it quickly.

When he came out Zengo said," I want to talk to you. Before you meet with Jin."

Wolf asked carefully assessing the Lieutenant," What do you want to talk about?"

Zengo looked at him concerned and serious as he said," I know you plan to die when you kill Kagutsu. That is what you refuse to tell Jin. He knows it. Deep down he knows what you plan to do. He just refuses to accept it. So ill ask you instead. Why? Why die? You could stay here and be apart of Scepter 4. Eventually you would see your bonded king again."

Wolf froze before glowering at the man. He asked angrily," If you knew someone was going to go down a path that would lead to their destruction would you save them? Or would you leave them to it? Would you protect the future innocents that would die? Or would you leave them to their fates?"

Zengo's face hardened as he said," I would find another way. Kid there is another way. Let myself and Jin help you."

The boy sighed. This man didn't understand. He couldn't keep living like this. The guilt of losing everyone. Not just those from the kings war. The Wizarding war had been just as bad even after he joined up with Marvolo.

He shuddered at the thought of that first night. It had been right after Tatara's death. He had been so ready to die that he had gone to the Dark Lord to die.

Flashback

He apparated to Little Hangleton at the cemetery. It brought up memories of when the Dark Lord had risen. He shivered barely able to keep calm as he started the treck to Riddle manor. When he came to the wards it didn't take long for people to come out.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to find him. The man brought his wand up to in between Wolf's eyes. The boy held up his hands meaning he didn't mean any harm. Lucius then summoned his wand away from him.

At wand point he was led through the manor to a throne room. In it was a familiar snake faced, red eyed man. Lucius urged him forward before dropping to his knees. While he didn't drop to both his knees. He did though drop to a knee wincing as his knee twinged in pain. He shifted to keep his weight off the painful leg.

Lucius said," My Lord I found Potter wandering the grounds."

Found yeah right. He came willingly. It was time for him to die. Let the Wizarding world kill itself. He didn't care.

Voldemort glared at the Malfoy lord before he said," Leave us."

The blond man scampered like a rat out of the room. The bald man circled around him like a predator would his prey. He wouldn't bow to the man. He was a Second Lieutenant to the Blue king. Voldemort asked coldly," Why are you here, Harry?"

He said calmly," I'm done with the wars. I'm done fighting and losing everyone I care about."

Voldemort raised a none existant eyebrow at him. The snake like man moved closer and brought his hand under the boy's chin. Their eyes met and he was pulled into legimmency. Memories of the last few weeks flashed before his eyes.

He saw the first time in years that his Sword of Damocles appeared. The vision of Tatara dying by first snow fall. Him protecting the man until the birthday party. Tatara sneaking away from the party to get pictures of the city. He saw himself running up the stairs at full speed to find Tatara laying on the roof.

A gunshot wound to his chest. It had missed the heart but it was still a fatal wound. He knew it and so did Tatara. He saw himself run to the man and try to stop the bleeding.

Tatara said bringing up his hand to touch Wolf's face," Don't worry... It will all work out."

The hand slid down his face leaving a blood trail. The shock of seeing Tatara die again was enough to allow him to force the man from his mind. Voldemort stared at him in shock for a moment.

Wolf for his part didn't move. In all actuality he couldn't. The pain in his heart was almost too much for him to bear. It had only been a few days since Tatara's death. Only a day since the funeral. He couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to die. He deserved to die.

Voldemort said," Stand up, Harry."

Surprised but decided to do as he was told he stood wincing at the pain in his leg. Stupid JUNGLE clansman. He stood proudly with his head raised. He waited for the killing curse that would end his existence.

Instead the man snake just stared at him silently. After a moment Voldemort waved his wand over himself. Instead of the man snake an older Tom Riddle sat there. He was in his late thirties by the look of it.

The man conjured him a chair and said," Harry, sit. It seems we need to talk."

He sat watching the man now warily. He asked tiredly," Your not going to kill me? Why?"

The pinched the bridge of his nose as he said," Normally i would kill you. I found something in your mind besides just your memories."

Wolf cocked his head to the side curiously. What could the man have found in his mind? It wasn't like this was the first time he had been in his mind.

He asked," What did you find? What could have made you change your mind about killing me?"

The man asked in turn," What do you know of Horcuxes?"

He could only blink confusedly at the man. He had never heard of Horcuxes. With a sigh the Dark Lord said," Horcuxes are items that have a piece of the castors soul in it. I thought I only had six. Most of them I have absorbed. This gave me back my human appearance and sanity. I thought Nagini was my only Horcux left. Until i looked in your mind to find out where our connection came from. You Harry are my Horcux."

That meant he had a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He gulped. That meant he wouldn't be killed here. Damn it!

End of flashback

Someone was shaking him. Instinct kicked in. He grabbed the hand that was shaking him. Twisting it painfully he lashed out using his red aura. A pained drew his attention to the brown haired man.

The familiar golden eyes calmed the panic he felt. Zengo... It took him several seconds for him to realize he wasn't in the Wizarding war or in the king's war. He practically collapsed into the man. The flashback had emotionally drained him.

Zengo caught him easily and sat him back on the bed. He asked," Do you want to talk about it?"

Maybe once. Just once he could give something to the man. He said his eyes having a far off look in them," It was a kings war. Every king but the second and seventh were apart of it. The seventh had been the one to start it but he died. The second helped but was too old to fight and died before the real fight began. I lost everyone i cared about."

Understanding filled the gold eyes. The man said," Before I joined Scepter 4 i lost my family in a bombing while we were overseas. I had a wife and a young boy. He would be about the same age as you are now if he had lived. I was lost when i returned I tried to kill myself. Jin and i are actually old friends and he had heard what had happened and had gone to check on me. If he hadn't come that day i would have succeeded. He gave me a purpose and a new family. Scepter is and always will be my family."

Wolf knew that feeling. He knew it better than anyone. Like Zengo Scepter 4 with the help of Tatara had drawn him from his depression. He shook himself mentally. He couldn't allow himself to be deterred from this chosen path. To save those he once called his friends he would give up his life. Even if it meant his new friends would never understand.


	11. Chosen path

Wolf's POV

That night after the other had long since gone to bed he slipped out of the Headquarters. He felt somewhat guilty but he couldn't bare to say goodbye. He had grown far closer to Hibari than he thought he would.

What he did not expect was to find a wand at his throat when he rounded a corner. Fucking hell. He couldn't just go die in peace could he?

Looking up he saw the familiar red eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nope he definitely couldn't just go die in peace. He had to remind himself this Tom was different from the one he knew. This Tom had several Horcuxes that affected his sanity.

Next to him was Regulus Black. Wolf's breathing hitched as for half a second he saw Sirius. The guilt still ate at him over his godfather's death.

Tom said drawing his attention away from his inner misery," You asked for me to come myself. Here i am."

Looking around he realized how close they were to Scepter 4 headquarters. He said," Not here. I would rather put some distance between myself and the blue clan before they realize I'm missing."

At wand point he led them across town to what would be HOMRA bar. Once inside he turned to face them his wand safely in its holster. He was no match for Tom in a proper duel. This version of the man seemed saner than he would have thought. Then again the man was twirling his yew wand in between his fingers. At least he wasn't under a Crucio. Yet...

Tom hissed,§ Who are you?§

He saw the subtle stiffening of Regulus' shoulders. It was definitely parseltounge then.

He replied,§ Wolf. It's been a long time Tom.§

The red eyed man blinked in surprise at the use of his real name. The man asked,§ How do you know my name?§

Wolf smiled as he said,§ I knew you in my time.§

The man seemed skeptical but he conjured three arm chairs. Wolf remembered the last time he had spoken to Tom before he left to help in the King's war. It had been much of the same as this night. Caught as he tried to sneak away without a word. Knowing he would likely never return.

Flashback

He was in his dress shirt and uniform pants as he made his way silently down the hallways. They had only a few months of peace when earlier that evening he felt something he had never thought he would feel again. A burning sensation on his right shoulder. Where his red clansman mark once lay. Something was going on in Japan.

That evening he packed a small bag and he had the weirdest feeling he would never return to this manor. It hurt to think that. Ever since he joined Tom things had been going well between them. They took out Dumbledore almost a year ago. The Wizarding world fell a few weeks later.

The man made many changes to the Wizarding world. Many of them were good and he agreed with them. The ones he didn't agree with he typically kept his mouth shut on. That usually had to do with Dark Arts. At least he kept his promise about not going after Muggleborns.

The worst thing that had happened was six months priors when there has almost been a Damocles down. Neither Shiro or Mikoto deserved to die. He had been so angry with his king that he refused treatment for the burns he sustained. Burns from being to close to them when Mikoto killed Shiro. The look of peace on the men's face still haunted his dreams. How could one be so at peace when they knew they were going to die? He just didn't understand it.

A steely voice asked," Where do you think you are going Harry?"

Well shit! He had hoped to get away before Tom realized he was gone. It was a foolish hope but one had to try.

He hung his head as he said," I'm sorry Tom. Something is going on in Japan. I feel this indescribable pull to return."

The black haired man came out of the shadow. It always took Harry's breath away when he saw like this. When the man had regained his sanity he also regained his previous appearance. That helped with the public reputation a lot. Harry was his only living Horcux now. Nagini had not survived the process sadly.

Tom asked concern lacing his tone," What's wrong? Whats happened?"

Harry shook his head and said still not meeting the man's eyes," I'm not sure. I just know I have to go. I'll send word when I figure it out."

He could tell even without looking Tom wanted to argue with him. Force him to stay. The man knew how close he had been to dying once and didn't want it to happen again. This wasn't something he could stop though. Harry could feel it in his bones. Whatever would happen would change the world forever.

Tom pulled him into a hug and said," Be safe, Harry. If you need help any at all send word to me."

While the man wasn't the most affectionate person it still felt good when he showed he cared. He said," I'll be back Tom."

Even as he said that he sensed that it wasn't true. That would be the last he saw of his mentor in this timeline.

End of flashback

Wolf blinked several times as he came out of the flashback. He said putting his head into his hands,§ You mentored me for almost a year and a half before I left. Things happened in Japan that required my attention. We did great things for the Wizarding world though.§

Tom froze at his words. He ignored it. So many things had gone wrong in his time. He had to wonder what would have happened if he had not gone to Japan. If he had just stayed in England. Would he have still ended up here? Or would it have been Wiessman?

He shook himself mentally. No he couldn't think of the what ifs. He had a job to do. At the expense of his existance he would kill the Third and Red King.

He raised his eyes pinning Regulus with a determined look. He said," I never knew you, Regulus Black. Your brother though was my god father. I never intended to save you but i will give you this warning. Somethings are better left alone. Don't betray someone over a Kreacher."

He empathized the name and saw the widening of the youngest Black's eyes. The man knew exactly what and who he was talking about. It was still a little before the incident would happen but hopefully the man would heed his words.

Turning to Voldemort who was watching them stoically. That was who this was. Voldemort not the Tom that helped him through his pain over Tatara's death.

He said rubbing the spot behind his shoulder," Don't believe prophecies Tom. Specifically any made by the crack pot that Dumbledore hires. Don't make anymore Horcuxes."

He practically choked when a wand hit his throat hard. He kept absolutely still. The man was insane in this time period. Or at least going insane.

Voldemort hissed angrily,§ How do you know about my Horcuxes?§

He said as calmly as he could,§ Because you accidentally made a human Horcux. You tried time and time to kill him. Only to find out he was one when you regained your sanity. You will do a great many things if only you keep your sanity.§

He pushed the wand away from his throat. That revealed more than he intended to. Damn the man was never going to let him out of his sight now. Thank Merlin for aura shields.

If it hadn't been for the abrupt blue aura shield he threw up he would have been stunned. He forgot about Voldemort and his insane temper. Battle hardened instincts were good for more than just scaring people. His hand fell to his lighter preparing red aura.

Regulus regained his senses andd stopped Voldemort yelling," My Lord stop. Magic can't penetrate a kings aura. We won't win this fight."

Voldemort glared at him with a look that promised pain. Wolf held his ground. He planned to kill a king then no longer exist. This man couldn't do anything to stop him.

Voldemort hissed,§ This isn't over little king. I will have you.§

With that said both men turned and apparated away. Wolf not wasting any time began to put wards up. Basic wards to keep muggles out, notice me not wards, to keep out nosy kings. He put up protection wards next.

The last thing he needed was Voldemort returning. He escaped once he didn't think he could pull it off again.

It was morning before he was done and he was exhausted. He conjured a couch for him to lay on. Sleep first hunt insane king second. By the time he woke again it was mid afternoon.

He sighed as he stretched his muscles. As always his right shoulder screamed in pain. By this point he was used to it. There was nothing anyone king, wizard, or muggle could do to help him. The bullet was too close to remove even in surgery. With it being a silver bullet it was slowly poisoning him. Eventually the silver concentration in his blood would make antisilver useless.

Once he had a snack he focused on his aura seeker ability. He had been almost a year since he had need of it. Not since the hunt for Tatara's killer. He focused on the red king's aura. Even without his inner sanctum activated the boy could feel the power that he radiated. It reminded him so much of Mikoto.

He shook himself from those dangerous thoughts. Like Reisi on that day he had a duty to do. Even if it was years before he made his oath it was still good. He would protect the civilians from a king good or evil in the case of a Damocles down.

He shifted into his wolf form. Better to kill the man now. Not let there be a chance of the sword falling. Prevent the future from happening. Maybe Cathedral would do good with their king not grieving over his loss.

Tracking the scent throughout the town he was surprised when it led to an unfamiliar part of town. It was not the nicest of areas. A lot of crime happened there. A lot of times the strains he caught in the future came from this area.

He heard a yell," King! Are we going to burn the blues today?"

Wolf couldn't help but smile. No matter who the kings were. The red and blue clans would never get along. He hid himself in shadows belly crawling towards the voices. What he saw reminded him so much of HOMRA.

A red haired man surrounded by several people young and older. One seemed to be overly excited for battle. It was like he was looking in on his own past. He once again had to remind himself of his objective. He had to kill this man. To save the future. To save Torren.

He shifted into his human form making sure he had his weapons. He stepped out of the shadows. All eyes turned to him.

The loud mouth asked pointing a bat at him," Who the fuck are you?"

Ignoring the boy he said," I am Wolf the Eighth and Black King. I have come to challenge you as your sword is in danger of falling. It is within my rights as a king to do so. Either relinquish your throne or fight me."

The red haired man folded his arms across his chest. He said sounding appropriately suspicious," Only a king can murder a king. I request an activation of sanctums as proof of your claim."

They both focused inward. Wolf towards the sanctum that was given to him. He felt the rush of the dark and dangerous power. A black aura shield appeared around him as a red one appeared around the red king.

Two Swords of Damocles appeared in the sky above their heads. One black. One red. Looking up the man didn't seemed surprised. It was as if he was expecting this.

The man said stoically," I Genji Kagutsu the Third and Red King do hearby accept the challenge made by Wolf the Eighth and Black King. No clansman or king shall be allowed to interfere. This will be a battle to the death."

So the man chose to die rather than give up his throne. So much like Mikoto. His face hardened as he took his battle ready stance. There was no going back from this.

Hibari's POV

He was in a panic. Wolf had disappeared in the night and Zengo had told him what the boy planned to do. The boy planned to die. Zengo told him that evening.

He had gone to talk to the boy late that evening after he had calmed down. Only to find Wolf missing and all of his weapons gone. He was unsurprised when the alarms went off. Kagutsu always did have the worst timing.

He pulled it up to get the alarms to stop sounding only to pause. There wasn't just one sanctum activated but two. It had begun. The boy had sought out Kagutsu on his own to die.

He hit the intercom so that his voice resounded through the building," All combat units prepare for battle. We have two rogue kings battling it out in our city."

This could tear his city apart. He knew it. He needed to evacuate anyone near the battle site. Then he would have to focus on talking those two down. From what he had seen of Wolf his temper was nearly as bad as Kagutsu's.

Jin and Zengo left with the first trucks to the sight. What they found was Cathedral had already beat them to the punch. They were standing guard over the area. They nodded in acceptance of the blue clan taking over.

Seigō Ōtori the Grey King made his way over. Seigo said tiredly," Its a duel between kings. They went through all the proper rites. We can't interfere Jin. If Genji wins this battle his sword will not hold under the weight of killing a king."

Looking up Jin had to agree. The red kings sword looked about ready to fall. It was poisonous for them to be even near the battle.

Seigo said noticing his silence," That boy must be skilled if he caught your attention. I heard rumors that there was a new king. I didn't believe it at first. All the thrones were filled after all. Only to find out there wasn't just a new king but a new throne to be filled."

Still Jin was silent. Watching as the boy he had come to see as his clansman fought a much older king. The boy was skilled in using everything he had to advantage. He went from blue aura to red in an instant. Not once though did he draw upon his own king power though.

It was almost... Jin's eyes widened in realization. Almost as if the boy was afraid of his own power. That would be a likely explanation of why the boy refused to use it.

Secretly he was rooting for the boy to win. He knew though the strain of killing a king could finish the boy's strained hold on his emotions. He wondered if Wolf thought he was an idiot. There was some days it seemed so.

Jin heard him cry out at night for various people. Some nights it had been violent nightmares. If it hadn't been for Zengo the whole building might have caught fire from red aura. He wanted to jump into the battle and help the boy. But he couldn't damn the kings laws. He could only stand there and watch.

Wolf's POV

He blocked a punch from the man. This wasn't working. It had only been a few minutes but he could feel the strain of keeping up the fight. This king meant business. Unlike Mikoto he wasn't going to die easily.

He needed a new plan. This man was too used to fighting swordsman and he wasn't skilled enough to keep this up. What to do? He sheathed his blade and took it from his belt. His jacket was the next to come off. If he was going to fight as a king he had best do it properly.

He dodged another aura filled attack. The follow through forced him to jump. In mid jump he shifted into his wolf form. His black aura was now coming off of him in waves. For the first time since this whole fiasco began he felt alive.

He stopped his defensive retreating and went straight into the attack. The man seemed surprised but quickly recovered. Wolf wasted no time going for the man's throat. Something the man seemed to not realize was red aura shields would not harm him. Red aura as an attack would but a shield he could pass right through. Sometimes it paid to have once been a red clansman.

As expected he tried to protect himself with a red shield. Wolf jumped right through it. His red clansman mark showed him as a friendly even as the boy went right for the jugular.

Wolf saw the man's eyes widen as his teeth sank into the soft part of his throat. He bit down hard locking in for the kill activating his black aura. He didn't release the man even as he collapsed. He wanted to be sure the man would die not have a Damocles Down.

He watched as the light died in the man's eyes. He released the dead man's throat backing away. Looking up he saw the Red Sword of Damocles slowly disappearing. A moment later he released his own sanctum.

He shifted back into his human form. The protective sanctum that kept out intruders fell just a second later. The red clansman ran to their king. All except for the second in command.

The second in command said walking over," It's what he wanted. He knew his sword was going to fall soon. He always hoped Hibari would do it but that man absolutely refused to kill him."

Wolf said a tiredness settling over him," The strain of killing a king is too much for many to bare. I would never wish it upon anyone. I watched what it did to my own king. It is a terrible sight believe me."

The man nodded and said," I don't blame you. But you should go before the others come to their senses. There's no telling what nonsense they will do for revenge."

Wolf nodded and began to walk off. He didn't get far before he noticed that there were both blue and grey clansman everywhere. Looking up he saw Jin standing near the edge of the battle grounds.

He was surprised when instead of hitting or yelling at him the man pulled him into a hug. Jin said," I thought you were going to die. Wolf don't you ever do that to me again."

Wolf felt his heart warm slightly. This man did care about him just as Reisi had. It was too bad he was only beginning to see it now. Here at the end.

Jin said," Come we will take you back to Headquarters. I'm sure you could use a good bath and some warm food."

But Wolf barely heard him. In fact it sounded like he was under water. Even as he followed Jin his body began to feel heavy. It was hard for him to walk and it was getting even harder to breathe. When his vision began to fade in and out he realized death was keeping his promise. If he was going to say something it had best be now.

He said struggling to breathe," Jin... wait..."

The man turned around to glance at him curiously. Black lights began to come off his body. It was similar to what had happened when Mikoto had died. It was his black aura fading from his body. Destroying his body as it went.

Jin asked rushing to his side," Wolf what's wrong? What's happening?"

Wolf smiled sadly as he said," It's my deal. I changed the past irrevocably by killing Kagutsu. In return I will have never existed. Don't say anything let me finish," Jin and Zengo tried to interrupt but quickly shut their mouths," I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I never wanted to get closer to either of you. I lost so much before... ugh... coming here. Then you showed me kindness. You took me in knowing what I was here to do. Thank you. Even as I fade I will never forget either of you. Jin you showed me the man behind the monster. I wish i had given you more of a chance. I'm so..."

He never got to finish the statement as he finished dissipating. Then he knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the official end of Shadows of Damocles past. There are two epilogue should you want them.


	12. Epilogue part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the first epilogue

Wolf's POV

It was dark. He expected to feel nothing see nothing. In fact he shouldn't be aware at all. Yet he was. He felt guilty over leaving Hibari to deal with the aftermath alone.

A figure appeared before him. One he recognized as death. That didn't surprise him at all. To still be able to feel there must have been some reason.

Wolf asked," Why am I here, Death? This isn't not existing."

"I wanted to see if you still wanted to continue with our deal. A certain Blue King misses you dearly." He got the distinct impression that Death was being sincere. There was a strange thought.

Death said not amused by his thoughts," I can be sincere you king. Don't insult me. You won't like how it turns out."

A faint smile appeared on his face. He said as the smile faded," I don't know. If you had asked me that weeks ago I would have said yes. Now..."

Now he was confused. He found he enjoyed the kings company almost as much as Reisi's. His heart yearned for companionship. A friend.

Death said sensing his thoughts," You could go back. That man would accept you with open arms. There's still work to be done as well."

That caught his attention. He asked suspicious," What kind of work?"

The darkness disappeared in its place was events that would come to pass. He watched as Torren the boy who had saved his life years before became the Eighth and Black King. Like Wolf before him he worked with HOMRA. Never able to get over what had happened to him though he never joined Reisi. The nightmares persisted and he slowly sank into a deep depression.

Eventually the boy committed suicide when the clan was out. Tatara who had been closest to Torren had taken his death the hardest. After that things had gone pretty the same as in his world. Seventh and colorless king killed Tatara. Mikoto killed Shiro. Reisi killed Mikoto.

Unable to stand to see anymore he cried out," Stop it! Why?! Why would you show me this?"

Death said," Because i know you. You would not wish this fate upon anyone. You can save them."

"How? How can i save them?" He asked bowing his head.

Death said knowingly," By returning to the world. Fight alongside Jin Hibari and Marvolo Slytherin. It doesn't have to end here."

It didn't take him lomg to realize he wasn't shown what happened to the king. He asked," What happens to Hibari?"

Death said," He denounces his throne when Reisi Munakata turns 19. Two weeks later Reisi Munakata is accepted as the new blue king. He ended up dying of natural causes in 2000."

Wolf asked suspiciously," What's the catch if i go back?"

Death said amused," That you live happily. Forget your past and make a new future. As both the Eighth and Black King and as Harrison Potter."

For a brief moment he considered his options before nodding. He said," Send me home."

It felt like he was forgetting to ask something. Something important but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was. Before he could figure it out he was whisked away.

It felt like when he first got sent to the past. At first everything was dark like he was blind. Then it became like he was in a tunnel with a small light on the other side. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter until it was almost unbearable. He had to shut his eyes to prevent from going blind.

When he opened them it took a minute to realize where he was. It was what would become HOMRA's bar. A nostalgic feeling came over him. He could see all the memories that he made as both a king and a clansman. It would take time but he would make new ones.

When he looked down he saw that instead of the uninform he left in. He was in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His head shot up though when he heard the familiar sound of vans pulling up. That could only mean one thing. Scepter 4.

With a faint smile he awaited the arrival of the blue king. He didn't know how long he had been gone for but he knew appearance would be a shock.

Hibari's POV

All the alarms went off in the building startling him out of his musings. Pulling up the screen it showed there was an unknown disturbance on the far side of town. The read out was very similar to that of when Wolf had first appeared. That was impossible though. Wasn't it?

He remembered watching the boy's body slowly disappear in black lights almost a month ago. It had been a hard blow for the older king. He had come to like and enjoy the boy's company. Even when they didn't talk it was a comfortable silence.

The headquarters had become lonely not only for him but for Zengo as well. Many of the clansman had questioned where the black wolf was. They had only seen the wolf not the human. With the exception of those who had been close enough to see the boy go up in lights. They had been sworn to secrecy. Not that anyone would ever believe them.

With a sigh he belted his sword and left his office. Two squads were already geared up and in the vans. They were restless. Things had been quiet since Kagutsu's death. There had only been two class b strains in a month. That was likely what they were going to encounter today.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the site. That's when he recognized it. This was where they had a small stand off with Wolf. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better if the boy hadn't killed Kagutsu. Then maybe things would still be interesting.

They were about to start surrounding the place someone stepped out. His breathe hitched in his throat when the person looked towards him. Familiar green eyes met his. Wolf...


	13. Epilogue part 2

Hibari's POV

Jin stood at the entrance to Scepter 4's command building. It had been ten years since Wolf faded away. A new Eighth and Black King had risen. Unsurprisingly though it was not the same boy he had met.

Torren was a young scent seeker with a lynx as his animal. The boy outright refused to join up with Scepter 4 instead preferring his time with the red king. He had a suspicion that the Green King had something to do with the boy's hatred of him but he could never prove it.

He had spoken with Tatara a member of the red clan who said the boy had been experimented on. Torren had spoken several times of men in blue uniforms. That made everyone think of Scepter. After meeting witth Wolf he swore to never allow for human experimentation as long as he was king. Either someone went behind his back or another king was framing him.

Sadly he didn't have proof and without it he couldn't go to the Gold King. Now he didn't even have the right to meet with the second king.

His eyes turned to the black haired man that was walking down the path towards him. It was Reisi Munakata the new fourth and blue king. It saddened him to know this man would never know Wolf. The boy who had done so much for them. Wolf who had given his life to ensure the happiness of those he cared about.

Jin would watch from afar from now on. The strain of being a king for so long had taken its toll. He relinquished control over his Sword of Damocles. Instead of letting it fall. As he had been told by Wolf, Reisi Munakata had been chosen as his successor.

He wanted to be the first of Scepter 4 to greet the new king. The boy would do great things he knew it. Even without Wolf by his side Munakata was a good person. If a little cold until one got to know him.

The main difference was there was no brightness behind that dark gaze. When Wolf spoke of Munakata he spoke of a rare brightness. That even to his last days the man never lost it. It must have been something they had created together because it wasn't there. He wished that he knew how to help the man but things just didn't fall in his favor.

It had only taken the man a few moments to reach him. The dark haired man said bowing," Thank you for everything. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

Jin wanted to tell him about the boy. The one that should be at his side at this point. There was no point to it though. Wolf was gone and nothing was going to bring him back. As much as he may have wished it

So instead he put on a small smile and said," You earned your place as a king. I know you will do great things."

Reisi gave him an unsure smile but squared his shoulders proudly. He was the new king but the others already respected him. This was due to the man being apart of the clan for the last two years.

He was known for being a hard working member. Always had his reports done on time. He even spent his extra time aiding those who were struggling. If someone needed help he was there to help them. He had truly earned his right to be called king.

He clapped the young man on the shoulder before moving past him. It was time for him to go home. He wished the young man only the best. With any luck this long would have a long and happy tenure. Still the sense of foreboding that he had for the last two weeks did not leave him.

As he left the grounds he felt something brush up against him. While he knew there was nothing there he still looked half expecting to see a black furred green eyes wolf. Unsurprisingly there was nothing there. Still there was a sense of familiarity in the air now.

A breathy familIar voice said," Thank you."

While he wasn't major superstitious he knew it was the last remnants of the boy he once knew. For some reason he knew the other wouldn't be at peace until he knew Reisi Munakata safely become king. Now the young second Lieutenant could rest in peace. With that thought he made his way home.

Reisi's POV

When he first joined Scepter 4 he never imagined that he would be his king's successor. He was only 19 for God's sake. Then again just the year prior his childhood friend Mikoto Souh became the Red King. Honestly it fit the hot temper man. With all of his heart he hoped Izumo could keep their friend in line. He didn't want to fight his friend but now they were on opposites sides of the spectrum. Both kings with two very different point of views.

Something felt off when Jin had handed over the title of king to him. It was almost like he knew more than he was telling. In his early days the older man would look at him then to his left. It was as if he was expecting someone to be by his side. Then again...

Reisi brought his hand up to his chest. For as long as he could remember he didn't feel whole. It was like a piece of him was missing. His parents tried to play it off as nothing but he knew better. When Jin and Lieutenant Zengo tried to pull the same thing it only confirmed his suspicions.

He was missing something. Something important. Yet, no one wanted to talk about it. He didn't miss the guilty looks in both captain and lieutenant's face when he asked about it. The only question was. What happened?

It bothered him to no end that he was missing something. Tatara Totsuka one of the new members of HOMRA Mikoto's clan mentioned the same feeling. It was like certain people were all experiencing the same loss. One they could not remember.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind he pushed open the doors to the building. In two lines on either side of the door stood his men.

Zengo and Awashima said together from the front," In honor of the new Fourth and Blue King men draw your swords."

One by one each man he had served with said their last name and drew their sword stepping back. As they did this he stepped forward slowly making his way to thr front. To his First Lieutenant and Third Lieutenant.

That was something he never understood. Why there was only a first and third lieutenant? Why there wasn't a second? Every time he has asked all he received was a sad look and a shake of the head. It was the most confusing thing he had heard since he became thing.

When he reached the to Lieutenants Zengo held out his new sword. It was sheathed and in a brand new sheath. The hand was a simple made guard. One thay fit him perfectly. Simple but useful. That was his style.

When he took the sword he could have sworn he felt something brush against his leg. It was the size of a full grown scent seeker. It felt like it should have been one but when he looked down. There was nothing.

"I'll never forget you my king. You were my light in a dark world. My reason for living." A breathy voice said.

It came through to him like he was underwater. A pain went through his chest. He felt like he should know that voice. Spinning on his heel he looked for who it could have come from. Yet, no one had moved.

A gentle touch to the back of his neck made him start. Then he felt unexpected peace. Then whatever had come was gone. His two lieutenants exchanged glances. Zengo had a knowing look in his amber gaze. There was a hint of pain in it as well.

Oddly the pain and feeling of loss had diminished. He shook his head. It was time to get to work. He could contemplate this at a later date.

3rd person POV

Death stood next to an apparition of the boy who no longer existed. He had granted the final wish of the boy wanting to see his king become a king. Now it was time. Even for one such as him he couldn't believe the boy would give up on life like that. It was almost painful to watch the child give his final goodbyes.

The green eyed child said turning to him," Thank you death. I needed to see that. I'm sure Reisi will do what is necessary to keep our world safe."

The boy's silvery outline began to fade one final time. This was it. Death knew he could say something but there was no point. This child had long ago accepted that this wish was the only thing keeping him planted in between life and death.

Right before he faded Harry Potter also known as Second Lieutenant Wolf gave him a true smile. If he had been human he would have gasped. There was so much happiness and acceptance in that smile it was unnatural. Then he was gone. Not even Death could bring him back from where he had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. No more to this story. Whether there will be a sequel or not is undecided. Thank you to those who commented and supported this fic.


End file.
